iWrite My First Kiss
by thesimplestterms
Summary: Hey. I'm Sam. And I'm here to write my first kiss. Well, not my first kiss, but the first that actually meant something to me. Surprisingly, it happened with the guy I had my real first kiss...SEDDIE! R&R! rated T, just in case!
1. Spencer has a date

_First fanfic that I post. Be nice :P and sorry for all the mistakes that might be in here!_

_Disclaimer:__ I, obviously, don't own iCarly, because if I did, Seddie would happen more often and Carly won't be jealous or anything, because she'd be with some hot guy. Just to keep her happy. xD_

**1. Spencer has a date**

Hey.

My name is Sam.

I'm supposed to write the story of my life here, but it would be too long. And I hate writing, so I'm going to talk about my first kiss. Well, not exactly first kiss, but the first one that actually meant something to me.

Surprisingly I kissed with the same guy from my first kiss.

Freddie or as I like to call him: the nub.

Yeah, we have this kind of love/hate relationship. For me is, well, was only hate, but I guess I was wrong since I kissed him back. Crap. I shouldn't saying this, I'm talking too much and I don't wanna tell you everything before I actually start the story.

So, here it comes.

It all began a sunday afternoon. I was at Carly's. Calry is my best friend, so I'm almost always at her house. She lives with her brother, Spencer. He's pretty cool. Lucky us we don't have parental problems there. He's a bit crazy and does all kind of sculptures. He's an artist. So, their house is also pretty cool!

Anyway, back to my story.

I was sitting on their couch watching some kind of reality show that didn't interest me. I was waiting for Girly Cow. I love that show.

Anyway, I was starting to be bored and Carly wasn't there with me. She was on a date with some football player from school. Dan, I think. He's pretty hot.

So,I decided to eat some ham. I LOVE HAM! But they hadn't any! I was a bit dissapointed. Carly as my best frind should have enough ham for me!

I looked for any other meat product...Bacon! That's good.

Right then Spencer came from his room dressed with a tuxedo.

"Hey kiddo." He said.

"Sup." I replied from the other side of the table where they have their computer.

"Not much."

"Why are you wearing that tux again?"

"You know the girl, Veronica, that I dated, right?" He asked. Of course I knew her and I knew, too, that she only dated him because of that silly and moronic tuxedo.

"Sure. The plastic or paper woman."

"Yeah, well she has a friend that loves tuxedos, too! Isn't that great!" He smiled full of hope, waiting me to say that he was right.

"Well, it is, if you're ready to take a shower with that thing." I answered. Maybe he would have to sleep with that, too, if that chick loved tuxes as much as her plastic or paper friend.

"Don't smash my hopes of a new relationship with a nice and hot woman down." He said seriously, but I kew that he was kidding. When you're his little sister's best friend and stay at his house at least three nights per week, you end up knowing him too well.

"Then good luck!...I guess." I smiled akwardly.

Spencer was about to leave when...

"Hey guys, can I- Where's Carly?" Freddork opened the door like it was his own house. And the first he talked about was Carly. What a surprise. Yeah, I'm being sarcastic. It's always Carly and Carly and Carly again. I feel...sa-annoyed! Yeah, that! I don't feel dissapointed when he talks about Carly...right? Of course! I don't feel anything towards the dork!

Well that's what I thought! ...Stupid me.

"She has a date." I answered like I didn't care and concentrate again at my bacon.

"With who?" He asked. Holy crap, he's annoying! I wanted to yell: ' Not with you! You silly stupid and moronic nub! So stop asking!'. But instead I said:

"Dan from the football team." I saw Freddie wanting to reply at this, maybe with some:' But he's a jerk!'. But Spencer joined the conversation.

"Well guys, I'm going to my own date."

"A date?" Freddifer looked at him half curious half smiling as if Spencer had won a medal or something. Guys.

"Yeah, with the hot friend of Veronica."

"The one that dated you because of the tux?" No, the one that dated him, because she thought he was bigfoot. Stupid Fredwad.

"Yep."

"That's why you're wearing it again?" Spencer nodded."But you're dating her friend not Veronica..."

"Well, the tow love tuxedos. I think both are in a tuxedo love club..." He said thinking.

"That's creppy." I joined their conversation.

"Oh, no." He said while he moved one hand in front of him gesturing that it didn't matter."Well, guys. Have fun!" He headed to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, fun with the nub..." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

Spencer closed the door and opened it again really fast.

"Oh, and Sam, don't kill Freddie or cause him pain." He was about to close the door, but changed his mind and opened it again."And please, guys, don't set my house in flames. Finally he closed the door.

And I was alone with the dork.

_Alone...What will happen? No one knows, not even me xD_

_I'll think of something ^^_

_Oh, and REVIEW! You know you want! :D_

_ps: I know there wasn't so much Seddie...but I needed an introduction! You'll see that more Seddie will happen next chapter :D_

Ham Love Fried chicken


	2. Our great moment

**So here comes the second chapter! I hope you like it! And sorry for all the mistakes.**

**And thanks for the reviews from the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own iCarly, if I did Sam and Freddie would have kissed more times and Freddie wouldn't have saved Carly, but Sam in iSaved your life!**

**Now, enjoy! ^^**

**2- The great moment**

Hey.

It's Sam again, I didn't finish the story. So here it comes.

I was alone with the dork. Yeah, great. We had an akward silence in which I finished my bacon and he sat down on the couch.

"Are you gonna wait Carly?" I broke the silence. What else was I supposed to say?

"Yep." He replied. That's kinda creepy, nub.

"You'll act like a jealous boyfriend or a worried mother." I chuckled. "Maybe both."

"I'm not a mother nor Carly's boyfriend!" He replied starting to blush.

"Sure."

"I'm just worried about her."

"Sure."

"I got over Carly ages ago!"

"Sure."

"You want me to prove it to you?" He said while he got up from the couch and walked to me.

"Sure." I smirked. He was at the other side of the table coming closer to my face.

"Keep dreaming." He smirked as he went to the couch again. Wow. That wasn't Freddie. That had been weird.

"Sure, but not about you." Stupid me, I'm Sam Puckett! That's all I could come up with?

"Sure." He imitated me. So stupid. Couldn't he think of an other word? Yeah, that's Freduccini, copying people and still with those A's in all his exams.

I sat down next to him. Finally Girly Cow on TV! So hilarious! I really love it.

I laughed at some stupid scene of the show and Fredlumps did the same. We looked at each other and right back at the TV. I could feel me blushing. Not good. How could I be blushing just because he looked at me. And how could I be blushing, knowing that 'he' was the nub?

Questions that I didn't know the answer or maybe, that I didn't want to know the answers.

Anyway, back to my story.

We continued watching TV but it wasn't so funny anymore. At least for me. He let out some laughters and I smiled. I knew he didn't like the show so much. Maybe he was doing that for me. What a silly thought.  
Girly Cow ended and Carly wasn't here already. She told me that her date could be long, but I didn't expect it to be so long! I really needed her in that moment. Frednuts was driving me crazy even if he wasn't even speaking. I guess it was better that he wasn't saying anything at all. But unlucky me, that couldn't last too long.

"Looks like Carly isn't here yet." He said, I decided that this time, I wouldn't keep my sarcastic comments for myself.

"Oh, really? That really surprised me. I thought she was just there with us watching Girly Cow." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha, Sam. Now, really why is her date so long?"

"SHUT UP, Freddork! She'll be here in any moment! Just wait and relax and don't act like a worried girlfriend!"

"I'm not a girlfriend and obviously not a girl!"

"Whatever."

"If I were, you would have kissed a girl!" He dared to talk about it! How could he? We promised we wouldn't talk about it! I jumped on him and knocked him down! I was on the top of him making sure he couldn't escape.

"You. Promised. You. Wouldn't. Talk. About. It." I said angrily.

"Ahh."He moaned because of the pain. "I'm sure we can talk about this like normal people."

"You aren't normal, Fredward." I gave him the look, but I'm not sure if he noticed it.

"Ha-ha, so funny. Sa-aaah. That huuurts!" I didn't loose the grip. " Please, Sam, I can't-aah-talk wi-aah-th this "I stopped the pain." pain. Mucho mejor."  
He and his stupid spanish. Well I gotta admit it's kinda cute. YEAH! I admit it! Happy now?

Anyway, we stayed that way a few minutes. Me on the top of him. I knew it was my turn to speak, but really, I didn't know what to say. And he was just looking in my eyes, so I was looking in his. I hate to admit this, but I was kinda lost in his eyes and I liked it.

We stayed this way, none of us moved. I think, none of us wanted.

And now comes the great moment. I love it, I mean, I I hate it. Screw it, I hate that I love it.

Anyway, I started to lean and he tried it, too. Our lips were a few inches apart. I didn't know if I wanted to do this. I mean, it's Freddie who I was going to kiss! Freddork, Frednub, Freduccini, Fredifer and so on. But I didn't want to get up and forget the whole scene. I didn't wanna choose. If I kissed him, it might be too late to deny feelings later. And I didn't wanna pull apart.  
He put a hand in my hair and in my head and closed the distance by pulling me into him. Something inside me thanked him. Our lips met. I closed my eyes. It felt great. He put his other arm in my hips and I put mine around his neck. Well, almost around his neck. His other hand felt my hair and touched my locks. I didn't want this to end. I needed air, but that might have been the end. I felt his lips one more time, he deepened the kiss and then we broke it. We breathed hardly. I looked in his eyes again. I was so perfect, I thought. So perfect and he screw it all by saying:

"Looks like Princess Puckett loves the dork." He smirked.

"Shut up!" I slapped him and before he could say anything, I kissed him again. This time it wasn't so long. Mostly because we heard the door opening. We looked at it afraid, but it was closed. Maybe it had been our imagination. He kissed me again quickly and I got up.

"Now, we have a problem." I said.

"What? Why?" He asked while he got up, too. Because of his face, I knew that he knew what I was going to say.

"Carly." We said at the same time. And I slapped him and he slapped me. Some things never change.

"Dude, we gotta stop doing this!" I told him and we laughed. He gave me a quick kiss again.

And some other things change.

This was my kiss. You may like it or not. I don't care. I liked it and that's what matters.

**What do you think? I dissapointed you? I hope not :)**

**Just review and tell me ^^**

**Click the button, CLICK IT! It's hypnotizing, isn't it? CLICK IT!**

**Ham Loves Fried Chicken**

~Alex

PS: I think I'm going to do a short third chapter. Just to explain a few things. Review!


	3. iSaw it!

**I think this will be the last chapter. Maybe I should make one where Seddie tells Carly. But I don't think I'll do it. Sorry that's so short and forgive my errors! :)**

**Disclaimer****: After two disclaimers do you still think I own iCarly?**

**3-iSaw it!**

Carly's PoV

I can't believe what I just saw! Oh my GOSH!  
Okay, Carly, relax and breath.  
Very good, much better.

So I guess I explain you everything from the beginning.

I was on a date with a great hot football player from school, Dan. We had an awesome date. I won't get into many details, because my date it's not what I want to write about. Though I want.  
He was so kind and cute and we even kissed twice. Wow that was going fast. But, anyway, he brought me home. He kissed me goodbye and I opened the door. That's when I almost die of a shock.  
I expected Sam to be there, even Freddie. But I didn't expect what they were doing. They were kissing! Oh my gosh! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I closed the door again, before they could see me and stayed there with my back against the door, thinking about what I just saw.  
It's so hard to believe! One day fighting and then kissing!

I'm soooooo happy! Maybe they'll stop fighting! Who am I kidding? They will fight but maybe not so much! Gosh! They're so cute! My best friends are in love!  
I knew they teased each other for some reason!

Wait...I hope even if they're going out or whatever, they won't kick me out of the trio...they won't, right?  
I mean, maybe they...stop it, Carly! Anyway!

I wonder how they will tell me, they promised no more secrets! But I'm not going to say that I saw it, at least until they tell me!

Now I'm going to search Dan and be with him and relax.

OMG! I can't still believe it!

"DAN!" I yell." Wait! Do you want a smoothie?" I smile at him and we head to Groovie Smoothie.

**Ok, not a great chapter, you can ignore it if you want xD**

**It was just to explain, that Sam and Freddie didn't imagine the door opening and closing.**

**So I hope you liked my story!**

**I'm working on a new one right now, but I won't tell you what will happen :P**

**Wait and see!**

**Review! You know you wanna xD**

**:)**

**Ham Loves Fried chicken**

~Alex


End file.
